Safety harnesses are typically provided with adjustment means so that they can correctly fit occupants of different sizes and where an adult has to fit the harness onto a child it is important that the adjustment means are convenient to operate. The adjustment means desirably also disposes of unwanted end portions of the straps or webbing in a tidy and convenient way.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a device for connecting together elements of a harness, the device including conveniently operable means for selective adjustment of the effective length of at least one of the harness elements.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a safety harness belt length adjustment device in which a substantial change of belt length is obtained by a smaller control movement.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a belt length adjustment device in which the unused belt length is retained therein.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a harness adjustment device biassed to retract an elongate harness element therein and adapted to be releasably latched with a desired length of the element protruding therefrom.